1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a program for extracting a silhouette image, and a method and a program for constructing 3D voxel model (visual hull). More specifically, the present invention relates to a background subtraction method and a program for extracting the silhouette from an image which an object is captured and an image which only a background is captured, and a 3D modeling method and a program for constructing the visual hull from a number of the silhouettes extracted by the above by applying a shape from silhouette method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a background subtraction which extracts the silhouette representing the object from the image which the object is captured and a 3D modeling which constructs visual hull from a number of the make images by applying the shape from silhouette method are performed separately. For this reason, in order to construct high accuracy visual hull, it was necessary to extract a high accuracy silhouette and special environment such as a blue back was necessary. Japanese patent publication No. 2007-17364 and Toyoura et al “Silhouette Refinement for Visual Hull with Random Pattern Background”, the 2005 IEICE General Conference, D-12-133 describe a method for improving accuracy of the silhouette, the method repairs a missed part of the silhouette exercising ingenuity in a background subtraction and using color information of the visual hull.